ADCs convert analog signals to digital equivalents or approximations of the signals. ADCs and other circuits can use amplifier circuits in their implementations. Many applications, such as electronic circuits, are configured to maintain and transmit an analog signal as a differential pair of signals, where the value of the analog signal is equal to the voltage difference of the pair of signals. However, there are a number of nontrivial issues associated with improving or optimizing the performance of amplifiers that use differential signaling.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those in light of the present disclosure.